Biscuit Krueger
Biscuit Krueger (ビスケット＝クルーガー Bisuketto Kurūgā) is a professional Treasure Hunter that enlisted in clearing the video game Greed Island following the auction for the game in Yorknew City. She prefers to be called "Bisky." History Not much is revealed about her past, except to the fact that she was Wing's teacher —''the man who intoduced Nen to Killua and Gon. According to herself, she started to learn Nen at the age of 17. Personality Biscuit has a devious personality, she initially uses her cutesy appearance and demenor to her advantage whether it's for information gathering, getting what she wants, or even in combat by acting innocent and helpless so most people will usually put their guards down around her. However, as a teacher of Nen, she has a stern and serious attitude towards her students. She's also prone to violent outbursts whenever being left out of a conversation or being reminded of her true age (with Killua often being the victim because of his wise-cracks about it). As a Treasure Hunter, Biscuit loves collecting rare jewels (and gets ''very ''excited about them; she has a habbit of naming them) and getting money. Though in the begining she was out to destroy Gon and Killua's friendship, at the end of GI she aknowledges (albeit, in her head) that she's close to developing parental feelings toward the two of them. Appearance Biscuit likes to act and look like a young girl oftenly shown wearing a cutesy dress with lace, frills and ribbons, She wears a sleeveless dress and a bloomer with a mantelet and skirt worn over it, along with gloves and plain leather shoes. She always has her hair tied-up neatly and have changed its style 3 times throughout the storyline. She is tall and muscular in her original adult form despite this she still appears younger than her age since of her mastery of Nen. Although she appears to be a little girl, in her true form she is actually a massive and extremely muscular woman several times the size of her preferred form. The only reason she stays in her girl form is because she claims she hates her original form's appearance.[15] Regardless of which form she is in, Biscuit is very powerful. However, she does receive a tremendous power boost when she transforms to her real appearance. Plot Greed Island arc Her goal in the game was to get a gem that can be only found in that island called "Blue Planet". She was intrigued by Gon's attitude and decided to to observe the young hunter until they encountered Binolt, a black list hunter turned murderer. She came to conclude that Gon and Killua will get themselves killed if she left them alone. After defeating Binolt, Gon and Killua asked her to put her jewel hunt on hold and teach them Nen-which was already her intention. Biscuit taught the two about the advanced techniques of Nen which took three months before doing any actual Specified Slot Card hunting. When Killua left the island to take the Hunter Exam, Biscuit and Gon trained alone to develop Gon's Hatsu abilities which resulted in three Jajanken techniques. Chimera Ant arc After the events of Greed Island, she made her return after being invited by Palm Siberia to help Gon and Killua train for their battles against Knuckle and Shoot in their attempt to return to NGL to rescue Kite. The training routine is as follows: #Maintain Ren for 3 hours everyday, to increase their ability to do so in battle longer. #Challenge Knuckle into a duel after being exhausted by step 1 #Quickly recover through her ability, Magical Spa Services（まじかるエステ ''Magical Esthétique） #Repeat She also gave Killua some advice about his inferiority complex when facing stronger opponents, She then bails after seeing Palm because she was unsure of Gon's chances of victory vs Knuckle. New Chairman Election arc Following the will of the late Chairman Netero, Biscuit also submitted her own vote for the election. She is also among the hunters that went to check on Gon who is in critical condition after his battle with Neferpitou. On the the election for the 13th Chairman seat, Biscuit is in the 16th place on the first election, 13th place on the second, 12th place on the third, 10th place on the fourth, and finally 9th pace on the fifth where she was taken off the list of candidates because only the top 8 will be able to continue on the sixth phase of the election. Hatsu Training Biscuit has introduced Nen exercises to develop her students' hatsu. here are some of them: BiscRock.png|Rock Breaking BiscEmit5.png|Aura Levitaion Enhancement training *'Level 1- Rock Breaking' The student enhances the durability of a rock and use it to smash a specific number of rocks as much as possible within the allowed time to clear.Hunter x Hunter Manga volume 15,chapter 145 Transmutation training *'Level 1- Nen Numbers' The student runs while trying to shape his/her aura on his index finger from 0 to 9 within a allowed number of time.Hunter x Hunter Manga volume 15,chapter 146 Emission training *'Level 1- Aura throwing' The student needs to send a small ball of aura to reach a specific distance without it dissipating.Hunter x Hunter Manga volume 15,chapter 148 *'Level 5- Levitation by Aura Emission' The student needs to go into a handstand and emit an aura strong enough to get his/her body airborne for a short while.Hunter x Hunter Manga volume 17,chapter 171 Nen Ability References Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Nen users Category:Transmuters Category:Greed Island Players Category:Hunter Category:Double Star Hunters